Celos de Altos Vuelos
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: Harry hace un descubrimiento sobre Hermione. Hay Besos


**Disclaimer:** A ver, seamos serios ... ¿De verdad os pensais que si yo fuera Rowling esto no habría ocurrido ya? Bien ... Veo que lo teneis claro

* * *

**Celos de Altos Vuelos**

"Estabas Celosa" – sentenció Harry mientras soplaba la herida tras aplicarle un ungüento en el hombro desnudo de Hermione.  
"No"  
"Sí"  
"No"

Harry levantó una ceja y la miró inquisitivamente.

"Hermione" –dijo soltando aire exasperadamente – "solo estaba cumpliendo un encargo de Minerva"  
"Ya claro" – dijo Hermione roja como un tomate – "y mientras disfrutas a esas niñas de 15 años"  
"¿Qué?" – preguntó Harry todo ofendido mientras desviaba la vista del rostro encendido de Hermione y se posaba en la escoba apoyada en la pared. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. – "¿Quieres volar conmigo?"  
"¿Para que?"  
"Pues para que sepas distinguir de una buena vez cuando estoy disfrutando de la compañía de alguien o cuando simplemente la tolero."

Hermione le miró evaluando la situación. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con él pero volar…, volar era demasiado pedir.

"Está bien" – dijo, hablando con una seguridad que no sentía en absoluto.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la escoba envueltos en un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos dijo lo que estaba pensando. Harry tomó la escoba con cuidado y le indico que montara justo delante de él.

Le acarició la cintura suavemente mientras apoyaba sus manos justo delante del cuerpo rígido de ella y apoyaba su mentón en su hombro.

"Que bien hueles" – pensó Harry al inspirar el aroma del champú de Hermione.

Luego, mientras levantaban el vuelo, Harry apoyó una mano en la cintura de ella y le dijo que se agarrara bien. Antes que tuviera tiempo de preguntar por que, lo supo, bueno, más bien notó como Harry hacía que la escoba diera una semi pirueta y se quedaran colgando cabeza abajo.

Harry oyó el grito desesperado de Hermione pero no le dio importancia, la tenía bien sujeta, esta vez no iba a escaparse.

"Reconócelo, estabas celosa" – dijo Harry acercando peligrosamente sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja y susurrando esas tres palabras lenta y calculadamente.

"No" – dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos  
"Tan celosa" – dijo – "que no veías por donde ibas" – continuó tras una breve pausa.  
"No, por favor Harry" – suplicó Hermione.  
"Por eso chocaste contra ese árbol" – dijo señalándolo con el mentón  
"No" – dijo recuperándose de las oleadas de sensaciones que ese leve movimiento había producido en su organismo.

"Hermione" – suspiró Harry exasperado – "podemos quedarnos lo que queda del día y toda la noche aquí cabeza abajo, o simplemente puedes reconocer que me quieres como yo te quiero a ti y que estabas celosa.

Hermione tomó aire tras esa súbita declaración. Harry volvió a soltar aire y con un leve gruñido decidió dar el resto del giro y empezar a descender para tomar tierra.

Murmuraba cosas como "¿Por qué es tan difícil?" o "No tenía que haber sido así" no es que no le entendiera palabra por palabra, era simplemente que estaba demasiado aturdida como para memorizar algo más.

Solo se repetía mentalmente "como yo te quiero a ti"

Al llegar al suelo la tomó por los hombros y la volteó para mirarla a los ojos. Los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en los de ella suplicantes.

"¿Tan grave es reconocerlo, yo lo reconozco."  
"Sí"  
"¿Sí?" – Preguntó decepcionado – "No insistiré más" – dijo empezando a soltarla.  
"No, no me sueltes" – dijo Hermione suplicante – "No es grave reconocerlo, lo grave es no haber escuchado antes tu corazón. Estaba celosa, muy celosa." – dijo sonriendo al ver que el hombre al que amaba empezaba a hacerlo también.  
"Vine a las gradas del campo a estudiar para estar cerca de ti mientras cumplías ese encargo, también para verte, ya no hace falta engañarme. De repente oí a esa niñata" – dijo despectivamente – "reírse como una tonta y algo se apoderó de mí. O salía corriendo o saltaba al campo y la arañaba."  
"Ese 'algo', cariño, son celos" – dijo como si la aleccionara – "Y no tienes porque sentirlos, ya que tu eres mi vida" – dijo basándole en la mejilla izquierda – "mi luz," – y le besó la mejilla derecha – "mi amor" – terminó mientras sus labios descendían lentamente sobre la boca expectante de ella.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando ambos se encontraron. Cuando el aliento cálido acarició su mejilla ella aceleró su respiración. Y de repente una explosión de sentimientos se apoderó de su pecho. Se estaban besando. Los labios firmes de Harry acariciaron los tiernos de ella y con curiosidad los exploraron hasta que con un leve gemido se entreabrieron para darle paso a su lengua que tomó el control y profundizó el beso acariciando los dientes y la lengua de ella.

Hermione le acarició la espalda y la calidez de sus manos aumentó la pasión en él. Harry profundizó más el beso para luego tomar aire profundamente y tras acariciarle con una mano la cintura y con la otra rozarle suavemente la nuca empezó a retirarse.

Harry terminó el beso para volver a posar sus labios sobre los de ella repetidas veces, era como un imán, le atraían y separarse de ellos le costaba la vida, terminaron riendo por la ternura de necesitar besarse, tras tantos años de amistad les resultaba un poco extraño necesitar el contacto físico pero era a la vez tan delicioso, era un vicio.

Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y mirándola a esos preciosos ojos color café le dijo:

"¿Amigos?"  
"Sí"  
"¿Ya no estarás celosa?"  
"Más que antes… Ahora eres mío" – dijo una Hermione sonriente mientras le atraía hacía ella cogiéndole por la corbata para volver a besarle con esa nueva pasión recién descubierta.


End file.
